


My Life as a Night Guard

by Frosty77



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frosty77/pseuds/Frosty77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I took the job as a night guard at a pizza place because the job description seemed like it was a simple well paying job. I was desperate for money and it was the only job available. I only thought I would have to watch out for punk teenagers trying to get a free dinner, not what I actually ended up dealing with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. THE NEW JOB

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and I started writing this...I'll add to it when I write more chapters...which I most likely will write more.
> 
> I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's or anything associated with it, belongs to it's rightful owner.

I got a new job at this pizza place as a night guard.  Honestly, I have nothing better to do with my life right now because I have no money and it was the only job available in this stupid town.  So right now I’m getting ready in my night guard attire, currently tying up my shoes. 

I get in my car and as I turn the key, a shiver runs through my body. Something doesn’t feel right. A feeling in my gut telling me that maybe this job is not really as easy as the description said. There must be a reason why no one already took such an easy job…

It’s currently 11:45pm and the drive to this pizza place should only take 10 minutes, I’ve decided to go early to try and catch one of the day time employees and get a little bit more of an idea what exactly this place even needs a night guard for. It’s a pizza place, just get an alarm system if you’re so worried about people stealing your pizza ingredients.

The roads are practically empty, the occasional car passing by very rarely.  I pulled into the pizza place and parked in the back parking lot for the employees….not a single car, excluding mine. Where is everybody? I’m starting to get goose bumps. There’s no reason someone couldn’t have stayed a little longer to help me out on my first day.

I brushed off the feeling and made my way to the back entrance, like I was told over the phone.  The only thing I was told over the phone was to go through the back door and into the office that is straight down the hall, with big red letters that say office. I found the office with no problem, the contents of the office shook my nerves and brought forth more fear.

There were posters and hand drawn pictures by children, a single fan and desk lamp. A random meal from some fast food joint I’ve never even heard of. Cob webs were all over the door frame and it smelled old and dusty. A camera tablet, I’m assuming to check the door so no one breaks in…? The doors are wide open and there are switches on each opposite wall that say “DOOR” and “LIGHTS”. This place gives me the creeps.

I jumped when I heard a loud sound come from nearby. I sighed in relief when I realized it was simply my cellphone.


	2. THAT WASN'T IN THE JOB DESCRIPTION

  I jumped when I heard a loud sound come from nearby. I sighed in relief when I realized it was simply my cellphone.

  I answered the phone hastily and was greeted by a male’s voice, “Hello? Hello. So this is your first day here at Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria. You might’ve heard some rumours, don’t worry about those since none of them are actually true. They are rumours after all. So pretty much, what your job here at Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria is to make sure that all is peaceful throughout the night. It’s not hard but you’ll have to keep an eye on the animatronics that are here. They usually stay on the show stage but they seem to have some kind of free roaming mode. There’s one that’s in a room called “PIRATE COVE” that was put there after the bite of ’87. That was really something, never thought a human could live without the frontal lobe. Anyway back to the description. Pretty much just check the camera and don’t shut the door unless absolutely necessary, you only have a limited amount of power each night due to lack of funds here. Well, I probably should let you go now before anything happens. Good luck and I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” The phone hung up and began to beep.

   I quickly hung up the phone and checked the SHOW STAGE camera…how many animatronics are there? I see two. A yellow duck creature with a bib that read “LET’S EAT” and a brown bear with a top hat, I’m assuming that’s Freddy due to the logo. When I closed the camera, the first thing I noticed was the large poster on the wall with three animatronics…where was the purple bunny?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really short I know but I'll be sure to make up for it and the chapters after this will be longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Let me know what you think...and kudos are nice too :)


End file.
